Perfect Reunions
by Emmi-chan
Summary: Mindless fluff in which Zelgadis comes back to see Amelia. Tis tres cute. Minor spoilers for NEXT.


Author's Note: This is the first fanfic that I ever wrote. Now that I think of it, it's pretty good, so I finally decided to post it up. Naturally, it's a Zel/Amelia fic. I hadn't seen all of NEXT when I wrote this, so it takes place sometime after that. Don't know when, tho. **NEXT SPOILERS!** Not major ones, but they're there. Disclaimers are boring and you all know the drill.

Staring out the window, Amelia sat in her room alone. It had been six whole months since she had seen Lina and the others. As much as Amelia missed Lina and Gourry, there was someone else that she missed even more.

She missed Zelgadis. He had given her the opportunity to feel an emotion she had never felt before. Love. Maybe it was just a crush at first, but not anymore. She realized that she really and truly loved him. *Great,* she thought. *Now I'm feeling heartache.*

Amelia decided to think about the good times with Zelgadis. The many times he tried to protect her. She recalled the time that she had almost been killed by Gaav and Zelgadis had leapt in to save her, taking the blow. Tears began to fill up Amelia's eyes as she remembered seeing Zelgadis lying there in a pool of his own blood. *Don't think about that,* she told herself firmly. Amelia frantically searched her brain for another memory that wouldn't make her feel sad. She then remembered the time they had all gone to Femile and the guys had to dress up like women. The tears left Amelia's eyes and where replaced by giggles as she recalled the look on Zelgadis' face when he was in a dress. Oh, and the smile he gave her after the Brass Racquets tournament.......sigh.

Let's see, what else....

Parting of the ways. The princess tried to force the memory out of her head, but to no avail. Amelia started to cry. *Why did he and the other have to leave? Why? Why didn't I tell him I loved him when I had the chance?*

A knock at the door made her jump. Amelia quickly wiped her tears away and said, "Come in."

The door opened. Standing outside the bedroom was Lina and Gourry. But no Zelgadis. Nevertheless, Amelia yelled, "Miss Lina!" and ran over to hug her friends. After the parted, Amelia asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were in town and we decided to see you, that's all," Lina replied.

"Oh, I'm so glad you did!" Amelia said, smiling at the two of them. "I've missed you so much." *If only Zelgadis was here, then it would be perfect,* she thought.

"Let's go have dinner!" Gourry suggested, naturally thinking about food.

"Food!!" yelled Lina, proceeded to follow Gourry down the stairs, pulling Amelia along. *Some things never change,* the princess thought, trying not to fall.

***********************************************

Later on, when Gourry had fallen asleep on the table, Amelia turned to Lina and asked, "You haven't heard from Zelgadis, have you?"

"No, I haven't," replied Lina. Then she noticed the disappointed look on Amelia's face and asked, "Why do you want to see him so much?"

Amelia blushed and stammered, "Um, ah, well, he's a friend, and I just want to see him, that's all." 

Lina cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Sure, Amelia. Come on, what's the REAL reason you want to see him, eh?" she said, smirking and nudging a very red Amelia in the ribs.

Still blushing furiously, Amelia slouched in her chair, hoping to disappear. No such luck.

"You love him, don't you?" said Lina quietly.

Amelia turned near purple and almost toppled out of her chair. "Um, uh, well......you see.....I.....um........" she stuttered. Lina's smiling encouragement bore down on her. "Yes," Amelia said finally. "I love him."

"I knew it!!" yelled Lina happily. Gourry snapped up, muttered something about orange kiwis, and went back to sleep.

The girls resumed their conversation.

"You should find him," Lina told her friend.

"But how?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, but I'll think on it," said Lina. "Goodnight, Amelia."

"Thanks, Miss Lina. Goodnight."

Lina paused for a moment, considering whether or not to wake Gourry. She decided to just leave him and walked up the stairs to one of the guestrooms. 

Amelia sighed. *This is perfect,* she thought. *Maybe I can travel with them again. But how did Miss Lina know? Did my feelings for Zelgadis show that much? So much for being subtle.* Then, a new thought popped into her head. *True love shouldn't be hidden - it doesn't matter if everyone knows about it. Just as long as the one you love knows!*

The newly motivated princess dashed out the door to find the guards. She wanted to begin her search for Zelgadis. But they were nowhere to be seen.

"Figures," she said out loud.

"Irony can really mess you up, can't it?" said a voice.

Amelia spun around. Out from the shadows stepped a familiar figure. Zelgadis.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia shouted. She ran up and threw her arms around him in a loving hug. She broke away from him and looked up with twinkling eyes that were filled with a new light of hope and happiness. The frown that was usually present on Zelgadis' face was replaced with a genuine smile.

"I've missed you, Amelia."

"I've missed you too!"

Awkward silence.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Zelgadis suggested. Amelia nodded in agreement.

They around the palace grounds, sparing words here and there, but generally just keeping each other company. They finally came to a stone bench in the gardens. Amelia sat down on it. Zelgadis sat next to her, but not too close. 

"So," Amelia began, trying to make conversation. "Why did you decide to come back, Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis lowered his eyes. Amelia thought she could make out a soft blush on his face, the dark made it hard to tell.

"Amelia.....there's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while now." He took her hands in his. Amelia felt the blood rise to her cheeks.

"I love you, Amelia."

She was stunned. "You....you do? Really? You really love me?"

Zelgadis blushed a very deep red. "Yes....I do. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it." He looked as though he was about to say something else, but he was stopped by her lips on his own. The few seconds in which the kiss lasted seemed like an eternity. All too soon, they parted, and Amelia looked at Zelgadis with sparkling eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Zelgadis hadn't expected her to kiss him. Not that he minded. He smiled and gathered her to him in a warm, passionate embrace. Amelia nuzzled against him and fell asleep on his chest. *Perfect,* the two lovers thought simultaneously. *This is absolutely perfect.*

A.N. So, whatcha think? Not too bad for my first fic, is it? Review please! *^_^*


End file.
